


i'm an adult, thank you very much

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Other, lotsa arguing between protag and guzma but how else is their relationship supposed to be, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: “No, not hardly. I’m an adult. Legally.”“I suppose that’s the only legal thing you’ve done in the past few years, huh?”





	

“You should really go home.”

“You should really go run that mouth off to that dumb professor of yours.”

It’s not like you ever expect a conversation with your _favorite person in the whole wide world_ to go over well - because generally this is how they started and ended - but sometimes, you wish Guzma would drop the childish shit, pull on his big boy pants, and face reality. Sitting around on his hind end moping all the time at the beach about the fact he made himself look like an _idiot_ not too long ago with Lusamine wasn’t exactly the first step to getting his life back together. 

Well, at least _you_ don’t personally recommend it in your book of self-care. 

“Kukui’s busy, so I decided I’d give my lip service to you.”

It’s not true, but you’re teasing, so it doesn’t matter. You don’t know what Kukui’s doing, but you _do_ know Guzma’s parents asked you to find him so he could come back home tonight so they don’t have to worry. Guzma was laying back on the sand, his eyes closed. He’s trying to ignore you, but at this point you know better then that. Having sat just behind him, you move forward on your hands, hovering over his own face with a grimace.

“You’re too old to be acting like this.”

“I’m also too old to be told by a baby fresh out of the crib what to do with my life.”

You huff.

“Well at least this _baby fresh out of the crib_ also gets trusted by an overgrown man-child’s parents to bring him home. Also, you’re not that much older then me.”

Upon hearing that, Guzma scoffed, shaking his head. 

“Get outta here.”

You don’t move an inch, so when you fail to do what Big Bad Guzma says, he opened his eyes, glaring at you. He moved an arm off of the sand to push your head away, forcefully making you sit up. He’s seriously trying to write you off like you’re unnecessary, but did he ever realize how his parents felt about him? They think he’s still their precious little boy doing crazy things for his dreams, going as far as to deny the mention of his involvement with Team Skull. They didn’t believe it so they didn’t want to hear it. If anything, you’re here for them, not him. 

_Still…_

“Your parents are worried about you.”

  
“Why? I ain’t even give ‘em a reason to be.”

The way you cross your arms was just stooping to his level, but hell, he’s being the difficult one here. 

“Actually, you have. You do realize you just run off without telling them where you’re going all the time, right? That makes people worry.”

It also made you yourself worry somewhat, but you won’t mention that. 

“Don’t you do that too, brat?”

He’s avoiding the question, which would potentially mean he’s thought about that before. At least it’ll help you sleep easier at night to think this idiot could actually stop and think about others before himself. Really, you had no idea.

“I don’t. I tell my mom where I’m going.”

“Yeah, but you’re still a kid. I’m an adult.”

You snort unintentionally. The sharp stare he sends your way is murderous.

“Hardly. And I’m not a kid.”

“No, not hardly. I’m an adult. Legally.”

“I suppose that’s the only legal thing you’ve done in the past few years, huh?”

Before you know it, he’s sitting up on the sand. He doesn’t bother turning around to face you, because he stared into the waves coming in from the distance. He doesn’t really seem to enjoy the mention of Team Skull ever since he broke the entire team up, but hey, if you can’t live up to your mistakes, don’t make them, right? It’s not your fault that he decided to start up something he thought he could handle.

“…I said get outta here, brat. I want to be alone.”

“I’ll leave you alone when you get up, brush the sand off your pants, and be on your way back home.”

He doesn’t respond. You frown before continuing, deciding to rub a little salt into the wound.

“Cause, if you don’t go home right now, I’ll grab you by your ear and drag you there. Tell your parents you were up to no good. Laying on the sand and crying is a crime to me.”

Guzma is done with you. You can tell that much from how he stood up from the sand, patting off the grains that stuck to his clothes. You think he’s going to storm away - cause, after all that, it would be logical to think he’s pissed at you now - but instead he reached down and snatched you by your arm, yanking you upward until you were standing. Being handled roughly was mildly insulting, but when he started to walk while urging you closer to him, you pause to pull on your arm, forcing to him to stop abruptly.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

He’s so close to you that your noses are nearly touching. His breath is warm, but you don’t shiver out of the odd feeling. No. You’ve got a point to make. You’re not gonna let his intimidation win you over. Guzma nearly growled out his reply.

“If I’m sucha kid like you wanna say I am, walk me home then.”

You meet eyes, and though you expect to see him just that much more pissed, he’s actually quite serious. Guzma was good at hiding his emotions - you know, after caking them in a nice good layer of his edgy and punk rock aesthetics - but recently it wasn’t that hard after some picking at the ice to see something else.

You want to roll your eyes, but you don’t. You’ll entertain him, just for now. 

“Alright then. We gotta hurry though. If we don’t, your dinner will be cold~”

“Now you’re pushing your limit, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> itstrickstersugar.tumblr.com for more
> 
> or drop a request down below
> 
> im open to any ideas


End file.
